The Eighth and Ninth International Nanomedicine and Drug Delivery Symposia (NanoDDS'10 - Omaha, October 3th-5h 2010 and NanoDDS'11 - Salt Lake City, October 14-15th 2011) continue a successful and internationally-recognized series of meetings held annually in different locations across the United States and Canada attended by 100 to 180 participants from academia, industry, and the health sector. The objective of the meeting is to highlight new discoveries and developments in the field of nanomedicine while bringing together scientists with expertise in drug delivery, bioimaging and tissue engineering. The focus of the scientific program is "Nanomedicnes from Laboratory to Clinical Reality" for NanoDDS'10 and "Cancer Nanotechnology: Advances in Theranostics and Drug Delivery" for NanoDDS'11. Additional specific objectives of NanoDDS'10/'11 are to (1) encourage discussion, sharing of information and collaboration amongst academic and industrial scientists, (2) provide a forum to discuss issues relating to the pre-clinical and clinical development of nanomedicines, (3) enable graduate students and post-doctoral fellows to present their research at the international level and interact with other new investigators and world-renowned scientists. This proposal aims to provide travel fellowships support to graduate students and post-doctoral fellows and increase diversity by providing continuous support to underrepresented groups. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Eighth and Ninth International Nanomedicine and Drug Delivery Symposia (NanoDDS'10- Omaha and NanoDDS'11-Salt Lake City) continue a successful and internationally-recognized series of meetings held annually in different locations across the United States and Canada attended by 100 to 180 participants from academia, industry, and the health sector. The objective of these symposia is to bring together internationally-renowned experts in the fields of nanotechnology, materials science, imaging, cell biology, and tissue engineering with the focus on methods and strategies to bring these unique technologies to clinical evaluation. This project will fund at least ten travel awards to encourage the participation of students and post-doctoral fellows, especially women and under-represented minorities, in this unique gathering.